Because I'm Crazy
by minniemouse550
Summary: Many people did not care.Some cared, but did not accept her. Three accepted her. One person UNDERSTOOD her, and he did not accept her, because he cared enough to know what he would be accepting if he did accept her.


Does it look like I own Bones? Not it does not so deal with it! I know it's somewhat of a weird story. There will be fluff! UUUUUUGH I hate that word... fluff...just read it, you'll know what I mean. It wont be just B&B fluff either. You won't know what I mean b that until you read it! so read it? Please? And review? Please? Just click the button, give me your thoughts, advise! I love advise! YEll at me, critisise me! whatever! if you think I should do something, or something's wrong, TELL ME!

* * *

The only thing worse than couples therapy was team skill building. We were going to have to spend a week at a camp where people played childish games with their partners. Even worse, we had to find another pair of partners from the FBI to go with. Gross, more people, I thought. My partner, Aldon Dunkan, sat next to me in the back of special agent Seely Booth's FBI issued car. Booth was driving, and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan who was not an FBI agent, sat next to him. We share the same shrink, and he had set us up on this blind date together. Booth and the Doctor were going to therapy because Booth Shot a fake clown. He must of had some pretty bad experience with clowns… Dunkan and I were going because people just thought I was weird. I am, in every possible way that the word means, weird, and I know that, so why do I need a shrink to tell me about it?

Brennan was complaining to Booth about how she wouldn't be able to work, and Booth told her it was good because she would be getting a break from work. They looked like a couple. The way he looked at her, the was she shyly looked away… Watching made me uncomfortable. Actually, it was just the people part of this situation that made me uncomfortable. Dunkan, who I am almost positive can read my mind, put his hand over mine and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey, just be yourself," he said.

"Isn't me being myself what got us into this?" I asked, but I relaxed. Dunkan is the only one who understands me. Also he is the only one who knows I can fake emotions better than an award winning actor or actress. I don't know how he can tell the difference, I trick myself sometimes until he points it out to me. But for now I am fine, besides the five more hours of sitting in the car with two people bickering pointlessly over pointless things while not even being mad at each other. It was more like debating actually.

I decided to take a nap, Dunkan letting me use him as a pillow. This was probably one of the many reasons people thought we were dating, or fucking each other or something. But seriously, I would have ended up with my head in his lap ether way because I would end up falling into it while sleeping. Before trying to fall asleep, I slipped in my headphones and put on the "American Idiot" album by "Green Day." I smiled as my music, turned all the way up, drowned out the sound of the two people talking.

I woke up to the sound of wheels on gravel. We had just turned onto a dirt road that lead to wherever the FBI decided would be a good place to torture us at. I realized that my headphones had fallen out. Dunkan's hand was on top of my hair, which was French braided down my back. My hair was so long that even with the braids in, my hair reached below my butt. Dunkan must have realized I was awake, because he lifted his hand off my head and started talking to me.

"It doesn't look that bad." He said as I was sitting up. I heard Booth and Brennan's debating.

"Booth, it can't be that bad." The doctor said.

"Bones, just because they say it's fun doesn't mean it's going to be." Booth countered.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Dunkan, while undoing my long, blond braids.

"The camp or something." He answered, grabbing my hairbrush out of my black, hiking backpack and handing it to me. He was a great best friend. Yes, BEST FRIEND. Nothing else.

With my hair out of the braids it was about six inches longer, and all frizzyish, which actually looked better than my boring, straight hair.

We stepped outside, I instantly started squinting and put my hand over my eyes. My sunglasses must have fallen off too. Dunkan I turned around to reach into the car to get my backpack, iPod, and sunglasses, but as I turned around, I saw Dunkan holding them. "Thanks," I said.

With my sunglasses on I felt more comfortable. My eyes were extremely sun sensitive, which really sucks for me. Booth went around back and opened up the trunk so we could get our bags. Booth grabbed his first, and then his partner's. I grabbed mine, and Dunkan grabbed his. Brennan tried to take her bag from Booth.

"Booth, you don't have to carry my bag, I'm perfectly capable of carrying it myself."

"Bones, just let me carry your bag, it's a nice thing to do."

"Booth, I can carry my own bag!" yaddy yaddy yada… She finally gave in it seemed. Then Booth tried to talk to us. Great.

"So guys, why do you have to go see Sweets?"

"Because I'm crazy," I said. That caught Booth off guard.

"Oh." Was all he could come up with. I heard Dunkan laugh a bit at Booth's answer. Brennan was whispering something in Booth's ear. Telling secrets now, are we?

We came to arrive at a summer campish looking place. Didn't this end once you were no longer a kid? A lady, with a huge smile on her face and perfectly, white teeth came up to us. "Hi my name is Alice, I will be your instructor for the next week," She said. She proceeded to go and shake Brennan's hand, then Booth, who had to set down his bag to do so, then Dunkan's. She held out her hand for me. I just stared at it, then looked back up at her. I wasn't going to play this game. "Well okay then," she said, slightly phased by my strange behavior. "Let's get you checked in," she said, and lead us to an office looking place.

"So we have Seely Booth, Temperance Brennan, Aldon Dunkan, And Nix Awaia, right?"

"Yep," we all said.

"I'll take you to where you'll be staying then!" Alice said, a bit, wait that's an understatement, way to cheerfully. I didn't think I would be able to stand a week of this…

She brought us by the guy's cabin first. There were three other guys in it that Booth and Dunkan would have to share the room with. After leaving the men, Dr. Brennan and I followed Alice to our cabin. There was only one other girl in our cabin., and no room for any more than three. Definitely a result of the girl/ boy ratio at the FBI.

To make things worse Dr. Brennan tried to talk to me. "Why would you tell someone you're crazy?" She asked, truly confused why I would out myself down.

"Because I am," I said. She looked confused. Usually me talking like this would get people to shut up. My magic didn't work on her.

"You don't seem that crazy," she said. I sighed and just ignored her while unpacking. She gave me a confused look, but didn't talk any further, but sadly the other woman in our cabin came over to talk to us.

"So, why'd you guys join the FBI, and why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm not actually in the FBI, I work at the Jeffersonian, and help the FBI in cases" Dr. Brennan said. "And Booth shot a clown on an ice cream truck," She said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What about you?" The woman turned to me and asked.

"Because I could, and because I'm crazy," I said, not turning to face the woman. Right then, I finished packing, and not being able to stand anymore questions from the two annoying women. I went to go find Dunkan. On my way I saw agent Booth.

"Hi! He said. "Where's yours and Bones's cabin? He asked. I pointed.

"Going to find a nice tree to make out behind?" I asked.

"N-no!" He stuttered, his face turning red.

"They call it sarcasm dude, but I do think you should find a nice tree to make out behind." I turned, leaving an astonished Agent Booth behind and walking towards where Alice had said food would be. Someone fell into step with me, and I instantly knew it was Dunkan. I started talking to him.

" Remember the case with the cult that had human sacrifices, and everyone smiled all the time?" I asked.

"You know we didn't have a case like that, and don't tell me you think they're going to try to kill us," he said.

"I almost wish they would. I said.


End file.
